


How Absolutely Unfortunate  ...

by pettytears



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Endless, Endless Island, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-This is an unfinished project :)"It was a deep, ever so deep, pain with insatiable throbbing, and no amount of pressure or ice or raising above my heart would make it go away. It would come in waves of intensity, sometimes sharp twinges, sometimes dull pounding, all around and inside the area of the wound."





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other, school was fine. It was basic. It was the point of heading home that really indicated that it was time for fun, of course, when things go wrong you never really think about it at all before hand. You're ready for everything to be normal, fun, pleasing. But it's not. It was Friday the 13th, unfortunately, there was even a full moon tonight. What a fucking coincidence.

It wasn't even past 3:30, which was quite early for Todd to arrive home. He entered his house ready to race to his bedroom, of course he'd have to pass chaos beforehand. But it wouldn't be that much of an issue, he did this every day.  
"Todd! It's not even four yet! Look, your mother and I got places to go tonight. After dinner we're gonna need ya'. Sound okay?" asked Todd's father as he stood in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.  
The boy nodded, "Sure," he then hesitated before heading to his room. He, obviously, took out his key and went over to his favourite place. The one place he felt good in, well, at least most of the time anyways.  
Once he'd arrived he spotted Reggie, Esther, and Shane all speaking to Doctor Champion and Guy Pleasant about how their honeymoon had gone. Guy spotted Todd and waved to him, "What's up you guys?" he asked in a normal tone.  
"All swell," Guy replied happily, "Doctor Champion and I went to Tokyo," Guy swooned.  
Todd stared in confusion for a moment before just accepting that this was Endless, it's weird as fuck. "Cool, cool," Todd replied whilst nodding.  
Shane leaned onto the boy's shoulder, "So, do you have anything planned this weekend?" he asked. He was referring to the fair that was this weekend. Reggie's mother was taking Esther and Shane was going to hang out with Todd in Endless, only if his parents weren't planning on going, and they weren't.  
He shook his head, "Nope," he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane nodded and laughed with an almost sinister undertone, "Nice," he said smirking. Todd was pretty sure he knew what _that _was all about. Shane had a huge ass crush on Todd, but damn was he too weird to say shit. But he did show it in every way possible. 

Todd laughed as well, suddenly Reggie gasped. "Oh oh! We don't have a ton of time, Esther and I are gonna go to my house anndd watch like a ton of anime," Reggie dabbled. 

"Kay, we'll just be here," Todd stated as he wrapped his arm around Shane. The boy was slender and felt oddly comforting to touch, it was like he was hugging you with a deep, loving passion, regardless of if he was even touching you at all. It was almost like Todd's heart began beating harder than before. Then they had left, it was just the two of them now. 

"So," asked Shane, "Do you wanna head over to like Waffle Forest? It's quiet there, and has some pretty big clearing, we'll have space!"

"Sure! That sounds good with me!" Todd agreed.

The ButtWitch watched the two boys through her TV in her lovely home, Big Deal by her side. 

"Ugh, I can't stand those insufferable _brats!_" She said angrily, "I need something that'll really show them... Really make them learn..." She yelled.

Eventually once Shane and Todd where ready to go back home, due to it being late in the real world, she spotted their keys.

"Yes... YES! That's it!" She yelled as she created a potion of some sort, "Big Deal!" She shoved the spray bottle into his hands, "Spray some of this lovely little thing on those grimy keys of theirs!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was now time for the fair, obviously, neither Reggie or Esther appeared in Endless. Only Todd in Shane once again, they bonded a bit more within that amount of time that they had alone.

Big Deal snooped around, Todd and Shane where getting ready to do the course that 'Reggie always beats Todd at'. The bet was if Shane won, they'd switch keys. And if Todd did, they'd keep they're own. The two boys placed their keys aside at the start of the course. And after they counted down from three in unison, they where off. Big Deal examined the keys, and quickly sprayed them with large amounts of the spray. Then ran off back to his love. 

"I-I'm back ma'am!" He yelled happily as he flew back into the home. He placed the bottle on her night stand.

"Oh, thank you Big Deal," she said in her regular tone, "You know how loud I am, those crummy children and their good hearing," she muttered. 

Once Shane and Todd had finsihed the race, Todd had won by a hair, so they took back their own keys. Suddenly, as they touched the dried clay they where at the fair. In a Ferris Wheel booth across Reggie and Esther. The two boys looked at each other, extremely confused in how that had happened. It didn't take long for them to realize the where near the top and not strapped in. Supposedly, several people, including the man running the ride had seen them appear. He went into full panic mode and the rife gerked extremely fast in the other direction. Todd grabbed onto the sides of his last for dear life, terrified. Shane refused to move. The metal below them had bent in one spot and the ride started to hurdle twards the ground with agressive force. Todd and Shane both dropped their keys in the fall, as soon as they where parted from the boys flesh, they where back in Endless. Still falling, but from nothing. They hit the ground, Shane looked over to make sure the other male was okay. Todd had sat himself up, utter terror in his eyes as they scanned the ground for his key. He anxiously reached for it, nearly in tears. Shane did the same. They arrived back into the fair, the two girls ran up to them. But their speech was inaudible, it had been replaced by loud ringing, screams and chaos inside of the boys minds, and the image in front of them of a dismantled old woman and what seemed to be her grandson. The boy looked to be around seven and the old woman around eighty, but they looked more like roadkill than people at this point. Todd had his mouth covered at the sight of the old woman's head that resembled a bowl of tomato soup, the seat had landed on her head and crushed it, ger skin was torn and was lying around almost like shattered glass. Her body was nearly a shade of purple and she was brused, her limbs where twisted and bent in unnatural ways. The child, however, his torso had been separated from the rest of him, the bar of the seat had smashed through him. His face looked blank and disgusting. His spine was bent making only his torso bend in an unsettling V shape. His limps looked like they had a joint for every inch of his limbs. But unfortunately, they where just severely broken. Todd backed up and dropped his key, with terror in his tear filled eyes. Shane looked to Reggie, "I swear I'll explain what's going on as soon as I talk to Todd," Shane said as his voice shook.

"Wai-" Reggie was cut off by him dropping his key. 


End file.
